My Little Insanity
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: To all of those who remembers Najee's My Little Darkness, Hats off or my condolences to you, this Story is the same as his... but with a bit more adult themes and up to date story. Najee, i'm sorry man, but it'll need a bit of work to the original material, Read at your own risk, if you start spewing flames, you will be muted, you have been warned!
1. Let's kick things off!

My Little Insanity

 **AN: I have some explaining to do, don't I? Well I wanted to make an MLP fanfic, and was in love with Najee's My Little Darkness story, even though it was his first fic and was painfully cringe-worthy. So I got his permission to make my own story out of his fic and that is what I'm gonna do, OK THEN! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **Timeline in Outer-Equestria: Takes place after the end of season 6**

 **Main Hero: Mike, Age: 19, Otaku and Pervert**

 **Main Heroine: Dark Fusion, Age: 300-335, Heir to the Outer-Equestrian throne**

 **Secondary Hero: Najmi, Age: 18, Son of a Marine and a medic**

 **Secondary Heroines: Red Thunder, Age: Unknown, Second Heir to the Outer-Equestrian throne**

 **Sarah, Age: 20, Medical student**

 **Brim Stone, Age: Unknown, Third Heir to the Outer-Equestrian throne**

"Welcome home.": Normal Speak

' _Why did he attack me?!_ : Thoughts

" **From now on you are staying with me!** ": Royal Canterlot voice

 **CHAPTER 1: Let's kick things off!**

There was a deafening beeping noise coming from the side of Mike's bed. He groaned and slammed his hand into the snooze button trying to get the damn thing to shut up, unfortunately the alarm kept screaming at him. He looked up and remembered it was that infernal clock that wouldn't stop unless he got out of bed. He got up and it finally stopped beeping.

Mike was a 19 year old male in college for programming, a stupid choice on his part since he despised it. He thought it'd be a good place for a job, only for reality to slap him in the face and proceed to violate him in any way it thought it could.

His parents were out on a trip leaving him alone in his suite, he lived in New York, Manhattan. He slowly went over to his closet and saw himself, he was skinny, tall, and had no muscle mass. He hated that about himself, he wanted to be strong and be able to defend those he cared about, but reality kept fucking him. He had a girlfriend, but she dumped him for a more handsome, rich, and popular guy.

He slipped on a grey tank top, Black boxer briefs and a Legend of Zelda hoodie. He would've gone with his nine tailed fox hoodie, but it was not clean. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. As soon as he got there, he saw a package on the counter. He sliced it open with a boxcutter and saw a note in the package, "Son, your mother and I found this in the storage room and thought you'd like it, happy birthday son. Dad."

He opened it and found multiple old toys, clothes, and pictures of him with his parents in the package and it made him smile. Then he saw something that caught his eye, a black and purple plastic bracelet. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he picked it up. It looked like those bracelets the goths and emos wore at both his highschool and college.

It looked weird and Mike felt like it was calling out to him. He shook his head and slipped it on, then he went to the fridge. Just as he opened the door, he felt a slimy substance on his arm. He looked down and saw a goopy black substance cover his arm, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled and tried to remove the goop.

It began to cover his torso and he was still having trouble removing the goop. The goop then covered his mouth and proceeded to jam more goop down his throat and covered his eyes, making everything go black.

He woke up a few hours later in what looked to be a forest at night, ' _Wait, night?_ ' he thought to himself and looked up. There were dark storm clouds in the night's sky and he shivered, why didn't he put pants on? It was getting colder by the minute.

"Hello my lover," came a female voice.

Mike turned to where the voice came from and saw a seventeen year old girl in the same clothes as him, though instead of boxers, she was wearing panties. The LoZ hoodie look a bit darker and seemed a little heavier then his own. He then zeroed in on her breasts and saw that she had E-cup breasts.

He shook his head and asked, "Lover? The hell do you mean by that?"

She ignored him and proceeded to feel herself up, "So this is a human's body? It feels incredible!"

Mike began to get annoyed and growled out, "You still haven't answered my question hun."

The girl then stopped touching her body and tackled Mike in a hug, "You are mine and mine alone!"

"The hell?!" Mike yelled, "GET OFF ME!"

He then saw the face and said, "What the fuck?! The fuck's wrong with your eye?!" Her left eye was glowing a dark red and she grinned.

"Like what you see honey?" she asked.

Mike was very confused right now, what was going on, why was this girl hugging him, AND WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?! "Okay," He said, "Let me ask you a new question, who are you?"

The girl slightly backed up and said, "My name is Dark Fusion, and you are my host now."

"Okay Dark," Mike said, "Second question, what do you mean by lover?"

"Well," Dark said, "We have bonded."

Mike looked at her as if she was stupid and said, "I don't see a ring on your or my finger, so how the hell are we bonded?"

Dark walked up to him and grabbed the bracelet on his left wrist, "This is how we are bonded," she said, "Since you willingly put it on, you have accepted our bond as host and parasite."

Mike paled and asked, "Parasite? What do you mean by that?"

Dark smiled and said, "Well, the whole parasite thing has to do with my true form."

Mike looked confused and asked, "True form? What do you mean by that?"

Dark looked uncomfortable and said, "What you see before you is just an illusion by magic."

Mike's eyes widened and he asked, "Magic? It's real?!" growing more interested by the second.

Dark nodded and looked uncomfortable, "I can show you my true form if you'd like."

"Show me, Dark." Mike said firmly.

Dark then closed her eyes and her form began to change from a human, to a tall pony with wings and a horn. Her fur, tail, and mane were black with a dark energy around them making them flow like water. Mike couldn't help but be star struck at Dark's transformation, she had gone from a beautiful human girl to what looked to be a Pegasus mixed with a Unicorn.

"You look beautiful Dark." Mike said, blushing lightly.

"I'm glad you think that Mike, but we don't have time to dwell on that," Dark said and looked back to him, "As I said, you are my host. You must want to know what that means, right?"

"Of course," Mike said, "Do you think you can tell me?"

Dark frowned and said, "Since you are my host, I have to take spiritual energy from you to stay alive."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Mike said calmly, "If it keeps you alive, I might as well give you my spiritual energy."

Dark smiled at the human's kindness and said, "Thank you Mike."

Mike was just about to ask how she knew his name, just as thunder cracked in the sky. Rain began to fall fiercely and they began to get soaked. "Oh come on!" Mike yelled and pulled up his hood.

Dark changed back to her human form and said, "I can take us back to my home if you'd like?"

"Sure Dark, anywhere is good so long as it is away from the rain." Mike said. Dark grabbed his arm and said, "Hold on."

"What do you-" Mike said and the both of them teleported somewhere else.

Mike and Dark reappeared in a dark room and then the lights turned on. Mike's head was spinning, he felt sick from the teleporting. "Is it always that nauseating?" he asked.

"At first it is," Dark said rubbing a hand on his back.

The door to the room slammed open and three guards rushed into the room, tackling Mike to the ground and pinning him there. Dark looked shocked and screamed as she saw her host being held down, "LET GO OF HIM!" Dark yelled.

The guards picked him up and were about to take him away when they heard dark yell in a powerful voice " **I SAID, LET HIM GO! NOW!** "

The guards looked to an angry Dark and paled, quickly letting him go. Mike got back up and rubbed his wrists, then said, "That was uncomfortable."

The guards glared at Mike and one of them said, "Princess Dark, who is this thing?"

Dark glared at the guard and said, "Don't call him a thing! He's a human and I'll defend him from my own guards and family if I need to!"

The guards remained silent and looked angry just as there came a knock from the open door. Everyone looked to the door and saw two colts with thick armor, "Princess Dark," the one on the left said, "I welcome you back and congratulate you for finding a mate."

The one on the right smirked and said, "He seems powerful enough to tame Lady Dark, or possibly he's the one who needs to be tamed."

The guards blushed as Dark giggled, "Mind if I ask who the two of you are?" she asked.

"Not at all princess," The one on the left said and took off his helmet. His fur was a dull ice blue, his mane was also ice blue with dark green and black streaks, he also seemed to have pure white eyes, no pupils, and no colors.

"My name is Ice Helix princess," Ice said and slightly bumped into the one beside him, "Go on, tell her your name."

The guard to Ice Helix's right took off his helmet and said, "My name is Flame Blade, Princess." Flame's fur was a fiery crimson mixed with a dark red mane and orange tail, and his eyes were those of a blazing inferno.

Dark looked to Flame and asked, "Are you the foal of Poison Blade?" at that question, he began to look nervous.

"Grandcolt actually, my father was Plasma Blade, princess Red's personal guard." Flame said with a grimace.

There seemed to be some history between Flame and Plasma, so Mike stayed quiet. The two guards put back on their helmets and said, "The council of elders and your father would like to speak with you."

Dark gained a face with a mixture of annoyance and serious, saying, "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

The two guards bowed and yelled for the guards to leave the room. Soon the room was vacant by everyone except for Dark and Mike, "Want me to come with you?" Mike asked.

Dark shook her head and said, "I'll handle it, you can explore your new home for the time being."

"You sure Dark?" Mike asked.

"I can handle the council; I'll meet up with you later." Dark said and left the room leaving Mike alone, but not without kissing him on the lips.

Mike stood there for what seemed like a few minutes before shaking his head and saying, "I can't honestly believe that I find her attractive, I mean she's a female pony for god's sake and I'm an average human male."

He then looked back at the statement and said, getting annoyed, "Says every anime protagonist ever. I just set myself the fuck up like a goddamn target screaming 'Start fucking with me in any way, shape, or form!' Christ!"

He then looked around and saw no one around, "Might as well head for a library to keep myself occupied." He muttered to himself and began to walk.

 **CHAPTER 1: DONE!**

 **Crimson: Holy hell, this one was a long time coming.**

 **Lala: How long did you have this on the backburner?**

 **Crimson: I'd say… since either October or November of 2016, well at least I have a bit of writing experience under my belt, if To Love Ru: Restart says anything about my standards of writing.**

 ***Lala, Hermione, and Moka glare at Crimson***

 **Crimson: Christ you girls are relentless. I'll try to update your stories as soon as I can. ANYWHO! This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with To Lo- Shit! My Little Insanity, been a while guys, go easy on me.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	2. Knowledge Is The Harshest Mistress Part1

My Little Insanity

 **Crimson: Well, two months since I've uploaded this story? Sorry for making you all wait that long, just needed to get other chapters out, now this chapter will get done.**

 **Dark: Finally Motherfucker!**

 **Crimson: That's CrimsonFucker to you missy.**

 **Dark: *Pulls out a Glock 17 from her hammer space with her magic and aims at Crimson* UPDATE IT, NOW!**

 **Crimson: You see, here is the problem Mrs. Fusion, *Glares at her* I don't work well under pressure. *Pulls the slide off the pistol***

 **Dark: W-what the?! *Looks at the now useless pistol***

 **Crimson: Now that that's out of the way, LALA! HERMIONE! MOKA! GET IN HERE!**

 **Moka: *Walks in* Yes Crimson?**

 **Lala: *Walks in* What do you need?**

 **Hermione: *Walks in* You are interrupting my study session Crimson, this better be important!**

 **Crimson: You girls remember the story I took over from Najee? Darkness is Magic?**

 **Moka, Hermione, and Lala: *Nods***

 **Crimson: Well, I brought Dark over from her world to mine, so more kindling for the fire, so to speak.**

 **Dark: Crimson? Who are these human women?**

 **Moka and Hermione: *A vein bulges from their heads* Just keep calm, don't kill the little cunt in front of the boss.**

 **Crimson: Kind of rude don't you think Dark? They will be showing you around the place, try being nice to them.**

 **Dark: *Glares at Crimson* You are asking me to be nice? When have you ever seen an OE being nice?!**

 **Crimson: *Glares a lot more sternly* Do I have to get the horse?**

 **Lala: *Pales* Please Nebula no, anything but the horse!**

 **Dark: What horse?**

 **Crimson: *Grins sadistically* Glad you asked, I can-**

 **Lala: *Quickly grabs Dark's hoof* We'll be getting out of your hair now Crimson!**

 **Hermione and Moka: Wait for us Lala!**

 **Dark: What Fucking Horse?! *Gets dragged out***

 **Crimson: Thank you Lala, anyway, to put it as Pinkie Pie would say, Let's get this party STARTED!**

"Welcome to this madness.": Normal Speak

" _How many Dits is that?_ ": Thoughts

" **GUARDS! ARREST THEM!** ": Royal Canterlot Voice, Song Lyrics

' _ **The Grand wizard shall see you now.**_ ': Writing, Books, Phone Messages

 **Get on with it!** : Radio Speak

 **Chapter 2: Knowledge Is The Harshest Mistress Part 1**

Mike slowly walked down the corridor, trying to find his way to the library. He noticed that it was getting a lot colder the deeper he went into the castle, him not having pants, socks or shoes was not helping the matter in any way, shape, or form. As he walked down the corridors, he noticed other ponies walking past him, most of them were females and were shooting him both interested and aroused looks, making him feel completely uncomfortable.

He ended up grabbing most of the castle staff's attention in the form of four pony maids in French maid outfits, two of them were Pegasi, one of them was a Unicorn, and the fourth one was a normal pony, "Monsieur?" one of the Pegasi asked in a French accent, "Could you follow us?"

Mike saw the four of them, two in front, two in the back, caging him in like an animal. "What for? Never seen a human before and you want to try me out for a test run?" Mike said, a little more perversely then he meant to sound. The ponies blushed and one said quietly to another, "Great, another lecherous stallion to deal with."

Mike couldn't help but facepalm at his own joke bomb and said, "Sorry if I came across a little too lewd, I sort of use my lewdness as a defense mechanism of sorts." The maids looked at each other and couldn't help but feel bad, they had unfortunately judged him before they honestly knew him, for all they knew, he could have them chained up and whipped. Previous kings and queens had done it before to their maids if they misbehaved, messed up in front the guests, or had embarrassed them.

Mike tilted his head because they had been silent for around a few minutes and had lost themselves in their thoughts. Mike snapped his fingers in front of one of the maids with wings and said, "Miss? Are doing alright?" The maids broke their thoughts and the one that Mike snapped his fingers in front of blushed and said, "Sorry sir, lost myself. What were we doing?"

Mike shook his head and thought, " _They are more scatterbrained then me at some points._ " Then said, "You were gonna take me somewhere, possibly get me some pants and shoes?"

The four of them looked at each other and were surprised that they were feeling an attraction towards the Elder Princess's mate. The one closest to Mike said, "Follow us."

The four maids brought him over to the seamstress of the royalty. The maid closest to the door knocked and they heard, "Come in!" in a very thick Russian accent from a male.

Mike and the four maids came into a sort of medieval styled office with a Pegasus colt attaching clothes to a store mannequin. The Pegasus saw the four maids and Mike walk into his office. The Pegasus smiled warmly and said, "Panance Glow, Ralty Burrnn, Flame Decay, and little Lily Poison, along with a sight for sore eyes." As he scanned the ponies and the human in the room.

He cocked his head towards the door and said, "Ladies? Can me and the soon-to-be Lord have a moment?" The maids bowed to him and said, "Of course sir, we'll be waiting for him outside."

The maids left the room and the Pegasus grinned and said, "Finally another human comrade to converse with."

Mike looked confused and asked, "Another human? You've seen another human in your time?"

The Pegasus looked annoyed and said, "My name is Viktor Ivanoff, and I am… or was a human male like yourself. Now you see me as a Pegasus colt."

Mike was unsure of what Viktor was saying to be true, so he asked, "You say you were human, but how do I know that you aren't pulling my leg?"

Viktor looked offended for a minute, before composing himself and saying, "You might not believe it, but I was around 19 when the KGB was founded."

Mike's mouth threatened to drop and he said, "The KGB? As in the Russian state's intelligence agency? Bullshit." If he was being honest, he would have to be around 88 years old in human years, god knows how long in pony/horse years.

"Da, my childhood friend and I fled the Motherland when we realized they were rounding up its civilians like sheep, we were lucky to escape when we did, for my wife was pregnant with my маленькая дочь." Viktor said sadly, in a melancholy voice.

"What was your wife's name?" Mike asked.

"My Жены name was Anastasiya, she was as beautiful as the evening fireflies and her voice was as soft as the wind. Though she could be one hell of a fighter should the need arise." Viktor said confidently.

Mike looked at him and said, "Mr. Ivanoff? You think you could explain your family in full detail at a later time? I need to find some pants, socks and a few sets of shoes and boots."

Viktor nodded and said, "Good idea, I just realized that you were missing pants, wardrobe malfunction sir?"

Mike blushed and said, "I teleported without pants or shoes. So yes, let's leave it at a wardrobe malfunction."

Viktor brought him over to a corner of his office and said, "You'll find a good number of human pants, belts, shoes and boots over here, call me if you need anything." He then went back over to his desk to do paperwork.

Mike took a good few pairs of pants, shoes, belts, and boots, going into one of the changing rooms. Multiple pants, shoes, and boots were put on and pulled off until he found a set he liked, the pants were jungle camo long pants, the boots were steel toed with spikes on the heels. The belt on the other hand was an easy pick, a seatbelt belt that was a mix of purple, blue, and black leather, and cotton.

"How much do I owe you? I don't have any money on me at this point." Mike said, slightly nervous since he left his wallet in his room back in his world.

Viktor smiled warmly and said, "You don't have to pay a single penny. Since you'll be the next king, you won't have to pay for anything." Viktor grinned and concluded with, "So long as you don't anger me, you can have me make and upgrade your clothes."

Mike grinned and said, "Okay Viktor, I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." Then walked out of his office and into the maids waiting outside. Mike told the maids that he wanted to see the castle's library. The maid ponies looked at him as if he had two heads and said that the Castle Library was on the second floor on the other side of the castle. Mike stayed quiet for a minute, then face palmed, moaning in annoyance. Mike then looked back to the maids and said sheepishly "Do you think you could show me the way? I'd rather not get lost again."

The maids took him to the Library and bowed to him as he entered, leaving him there. He entered the Library and as soon as he saw the rows upon rows of books, he was contempt to squeal in pure bliss. If you knew Mike, you knew that he had a fatal attraction for anything regarding books. He had an entire library of books in his room alone. He quickly entered the Library and proceeded to look up the library's index for what was in said Library. As it turned out, there was everything that was supposed to be in a library, along with a few extras as well in the form of smut stories and lewd fiction.

Mike put the index back into the cabinet and quickly made his way to the nonfiction section for anything he could find on the world he was in. He was hopeful that he would both find some history on the world he was in, and information on the bond he was in with Dark Fusion.

He saw a pony librarian sorting through the books, "Excuse me miss?" he asked.

The pony turned to him and said, "Yes, what do you-" she saw Mike and proceeded to blush up a storm as she saw his form. Mike saw this and it suddenly clicked with him, the mares of this world were probably going into or were deep in their heat cycle. "Miss?" Mike said, "You alright?"

The mare shook her head and said, "Sorry sir, I should've come to your aid as soon as you came in. Forgive me sir." She bowed deeply and Mike said, "You needn't worry about it. I actually need some books."

The mare snapped to attention and said, "What tomes, scrolls, or books do you need?"

"I need an accurate history book on this world and a book on parasite bonding." Mike said, noting the number of books in the Library.

The mare smiled and said, "Seat yourself, I'll bring you the books." Walking towards the back of the counter.

Mike sat down at a table, and proceeded to tap out a tune, wishing he had his MP3. He then placed his hands in his hoodie pockets and felt a metallic coldness on his left pointer, middle, and ring fingers. He pulled out the metal object and saw that it was his MP3, and proceeded to curse heavily. He lost this damn thing at the beginning of the school year and became annoyed with himself at the thought of realizing it had been inside his hoodie's pocket the entire time. He put the headphones in his ears and turned it on, it had around 75% battery left. He then chose a familiar song from Hollywood Undead by the name of Circles.

The song started out with the waves crashing against the seashore and then turned over to mild Piano, then the lyrics sounded, as if the band had just been through hell and back, the one named Deuce began to sing.

" **I'm scattered through this life. If this is life I'll say goodbye. She's gone like an Angel, With wings let me burn tonight!"**

The chorus started and Deuce sang out, like a wounded warrior,

" **I was running in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect."**

To be bluntly honest, this song fit Mike's ex to a tee, she was epitome of perfect for him, but she wasn't a nice girl, not even close. The next set of lyrics started to play in the voice of J3T or Johnny 3 Tears,

" **I see me writin' on this paper. Praying for some savior. Wishing to intake her and save her. In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless, I don't know how we wrought this, all the love that you brought us."**

J3T seemed to get more passionate the deeper he got into the song, like a lover reaching out to take his other half in his arms and to never let go, only to realize she had already moved on.

" **It feels like I'm killin' myself. Just willing myself. Just to pray for some help. I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity. 'Cause it's all that assures me. It's worth all that hurts me."**

J3T seemed to know that they would never get back together and it sounded as if that was what was hurting him the most as he sang out,

" **I'd give you my heart, and I'd let you just hold it. I'd give you my soul, but I already sold it. On that day, that day in December. I will always remember. I'll regret it forever. I remember brown eyes, so sad and blue skies. Turned to darkness and night. I'm so sick of the fight."**

J3T stopped for a brief second and then began to sing again,

" **I won't breathe unless you breathe, won't bleed unless you bleed. Won't be unless you be, 'Till I'm gone and I can sleep."**

Deuce then repeated the chorus twice and then continued with,

" **I've gone away, Seen better times in yesterday."**

J3T then came in as a backup singer, singing,

" **I hurt myself!"**

Deuce then continued with,

" **It's hard to say, that everything will be okay."**

J3T and Deuce repeated their lyrics for the last six lines in the song, bringing it to a close with the sounds of the waves on the beach. Mike took out his headphones and smiled sadly, what could've happened if she stayed with him?

The Librarian mare appeared from behind the counter and said, "Here you are sir, **The History of Nuleria** , and **Hosts, Bonds, and the Need to Know**."

Mike smiled and said, "Thank you miss, I'll treat them with absolute care."

The mare smiled and said, "At least someone else has a liking to books."

Mike looked confused and asked, "You know someone else with a thirst for knowledge?"

The mare smiled and said, "Miss Penumbra Sparkle was one of the only ones in the School of Dark Arts to come here at least every day, I miss her dearly."

Mike nodded and asked, "Where is she now?"

The mare placed a hoof to her chin and said, "Last I checked, she was in the town of Niertege a few hundred kilometers away from the palace. The castle is actually very close to the town."

Mike's eyebrow rose, A few hundred KMs away from a town was close to these ponies? He shook his head and thought that he really shouldn't judge. He lived in a city with everything close together and lived in cities where he needed to take a bit of a walk to get to anything.

He opened the books and proceeded to read the indexes. He was in for a long reading session.

 **CHAPTER 2: DONE!**

 **Crimson: To all those starting to bitch in the Reviews about songs in my fic, let me explain. I will only put songs in the fic when either Mike is in a certain mood or if a major event is taking place, so keep your flames on a minimum or I will shut you the fuck up. Najee was lenient, I am not, give honest criticism or choke on your hate.**

 **Lala: Are you sure that sure this is a good idea?**

 **Crimson: Damn straight I am.**

 **Lala: *sighs* Alright, good luck. *Leaves the room***

 **Crimson: Anyway, This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with My little Insanity, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


	3. Knowledge Is The Harshest Mistress Part2

My Little Insanity

 **Crimson: *Takes a drink of Pepsi* I know you are here Dark, come out of hiding.**

 **Dark: *Decloaks with the Cloak and Dagger shutting down* How in all of Nuleria did you know I was there?!**

 **Crimson: That is an item I am well familiar with, what do you want?**

 **Dark: You owe me for the last time I was here.**

 **Crimson: Do I? If I remember, I brought you here, I can send you back. All I want is cooperation from all of you.**

 **Dark: Can you just get the chapter started?**

 **Crimson: Got it Lady Dark, on your command. *Moves over to his desk and places his drink on the table***

 **Dark: *Trots closely behind Crimson and stops behind him***

 **Crimson: *Slightly turns his head* Could you not hover over me, Dark? You are invading my personal bubble.**

 **Dark: Just get the chapter started.**

 **Crimson: Can you do the disclaimer please?**

 **Dark: Got it, *AHEM* CrimsonFucker4455 does not own the MLP Story, License, Half this Fanfic Idea, or Myself, The MLP franchise is owned by Hasbro and whoever is their producers, Najee owns the Outer-Equestrian Idea, Dark Fusion, His Form of The Elements of Harmony, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, His original Fanfic, The Bonding Idea… need I go on Crimson?**

 **Crimson: A lot more blunter then I would have liked, but you got it correctly, you can go.**

 **Dark: *Teleports out of Crimson's Office***

 **Crimson: I will never get accustomed to that, AND I'M GONNA HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE FUCKING MAGICAL SKID MARKS! FUCKING SHIT!**

 **THERE WILL BE A LIME IN THIS CHAPTER, ANYONE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SKIP IT!**

"Fucking hell, that was incredible.": Normal Speech

" _Fuck me running, this is very bad."_ : Thoughts, Telepathic Speech

" **Get the fuck out of here!** ": Royal Canterlot Voice, Song Lyrics

' _ **Send Troops Immediately!**_ ': Writing/Book Titles, Phone messages

 **Team Charlie, head to 125.76N 56.84W** : Radio Speech

 **Chapter 3: Knowledge is the Harshest Mistress Part 2**

Dark, Flame, and Ice left through the doors to one of the meeting halls and Dark turned back, bowed her head, and said, "Thank you for informing me father, please call me if mother shows up again."

The three of them walked down the hallway as Dark sighed in relief, "Princess Dark, is something the matter?"

Dark slowly looked to Flame and said, "It has been a good while since I've had a meeting with both my father and the elders at the same time, and the elders have gotten even more corrupt in my absence."

Flame and Ice slowly looked to each other, then Ice said, "You didn't hear this from me, but the elders have gotten fatter and lazier over the last few hundred years. They couldn't even fight for their lives if they were in trouble."

Dark giggled and said, "Okay, that is funny, though painfully true. Still funny though."

Flame then said, "Princess Dark, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." Dark said.

"I know you brought back the… what do you call him?" Flame asked.

"His race is called Human, the scientific name for his race is Homo Sapiens." Dark said.

"The human, how do you know if he didn't have family? They could be wondering where he is right now!" Flame said.

"You needn't worry Captain Flame, his parents were on a trip, and he didn't seem to want to stay, if anything, I gave him an easy out." Dark said.

As the three of them walked down the hallway, Flame, and Ice saw two familiar ponies walking towards them, Wind, and Thorn, two stallions who were lower on the guard's roster. Wind had a dark piss yellow coat and a brownish black mane which was slicked back. Wind's tail was the same yellow and brown, his mark was a trio of razorblades in the form of wind patterns. Thorn's coat was a dark brown with a grey undercoat, his mane was a pitch black with dark green streaks running through it. His tail was also black with grey streaks running through it, his mark was a rusted steel arrowhead. They stopped in front of Flame, Ice, and Dark.

Wind, Thorn, Flame, and Ice were the same ranks at the start of their careers and all busted their flanks to get Captain and Vice-Captain. In a sheer move of pure stupidity, Wind and Thorn thought it'd be a good idea to unleash a few beasts from their cages in the pet room to then recapture them and swipe both ranks for each other, needless to say, Wind and Thorn ended up releasing every creature in the pet room and they proceeded to make an absolute mess of the castle. Flame and Ice caught wind (No pun intended) of the beasts being released from their cages and with the help of the other guards, the beasts were put back in their cages.

Thorn and Wind tried so many times to gain the top ranks, and when it was let known that Flame was the Captain and Ice was the Vice-Captain, they flipped their shit. To say that they were pissed was an understatement.

"Cadet Wind, Corporal Thorn, what do the two of you want?" Flame said in an annoyed voice, having dealt with their antics and ravings so many times before.

Wind gave Dark a lustful look and asked, "Ah, Princess Dark, welcome back. How was your extended trip?"

Dark gave Wind an extremely dirty look and said, "It wasn't a trip you plothole!"

Thorn looked to Ice and said, "You needn't worry, we'll take her to where she needs to go."

Flame and Ice gave heavy glares to Thorn and Wind, Flame said in a strangled tone, "Back to your stations soldiers!"

Wind gave a glare at his leader and said, "I insist sir, let us take care of the prin-" That was as far as he got when he felt himself being slammed into the floor by a large amount of magic.

Thorn, Flame, and Ice turned and saw Dark giving Wind a glare that could cut through diamond, "Your Captain gave you an order cadet!" She growled out and cut off the magic, making Wind scurry away, Thorn following in his tracks.

Flame and Ice looked at Dark and saw a face of womanly fury and… some other unknown emotion.

 **MIKE: LOCATION, NULERIAN ROYAL LIBRARY**

Mike slowly turned the page on **The History of Nuleria** , in the middle of his third reread and giggled as he realized, the entire Christian religion was gonna have a field day if the knowledge in this book got out. As it turned out, it wasn't the devil disguised as a snake that told Adam and Eve the eat the apple of knowledge, it was a draconequus disguised as a fox. Also, the entire human timeline was mixed in with this world, so many phenomenon and weird happenings could be explained in the history of this world. In a sense, this world and earth were right next to one another, so there would be some doorways back and forth, lost to time.

Mike turned the page and his mind wandered as he read. He had also read **Hosts, Bonds, and the Need to Know** , as it turned out, the host and the parasite could only fully bond if they made it through the host's challenges. For each challenge the host completes, the host gets a new ability. The first day was simple, just bond the parasite to the host through "Bonding Gear", the Bonding Gear could be anything from clothes to an accessory. Also, when one of the challenge are complete, the host gets one of five gems for each challenge, White, Blue, Red, Purple, and Black.

The second day is when things start to get harder, the Host and Parasite must grow closer to one another, if the host hates the parasite, then the both of them are shit out of luck, reason being is that if the challenge isn't completed in that day, both will cease to exist, their magic devouring both the host and parasite, it's the case for all but the first day.

The third day is where things get a bit dicey, the Host and Parasite must have sex. You'd think it'd be easy if they fuck like animals, but the sex must be the pure emotion of love. The Host can't fuck Parasite out of lust, and neither can rape each other to get the challenge done.

The fourth day is either the easiest chore or one of the hardest jobs both Host and Parasite should do. Both sides of the Host and Parasite must say that they love each other. If the both of them love each other, it will be an easy job, if they hate each other and somehow got this far, it would be almost impossible to complete this challenge.

The fifth day is the hardest one of them all, the host must take care of his/her own personal demons. It seems easy, but the demons are amped up to an insane level. This is the final challenge and is not for the faint of heart, failing completing the challenge means both souls are combined and turned into a creature by the name of Dark Reaper.

If the Host and Parasite complete the entire challenge list, the bonded party will have two-way thoughts and a share of abilities, mindsets, and emotions. If the Parasite/Host is a Nightmare Pony, the strength trait will be increased tenfold. If the Parasite/Host is a Nightmare Unicorn, the magical prowess will increase tenfold. If the Parasite/Host is a Nightmare Pegasus, the other one will get the ability of flight. If the Parasite/Host is a Nightmare Alicorn, the abilities may vary.

Mike closed the book and picked both back up, placing them back on the librarian's desk saying, "I'm done with them, I'll be back for more reading soon."

The Librarian Mare blushed and said, "O-of course sir, come back soon!"

As Mike was about to leave the room, the doors opened, and Dark walked into Mike, knocking the both onto the floor. "Ow, ow, ow. That hurt!" Mike muttered. Mike heard Dark hissing in pain and he turned to her asking, "Are you alright Dark?"

Dark shook her head and said, "I'm fine Mike, you needn't worry about me."

Mike got up and held his hand out to her, offering his help up. She grabbed it with a hoof and said, "You are such a Gentlestallion."

Mike, well aware of the pony equivalent of certain words from what he just read, teased in response, "I have been known to be quite a ladies' man Dark, maybe I'll show you a night on the town?"

Dark slightly giggled and said sarcastically, "You, show me a night on the town, when you don't even know the town? It'll go over swimmingly."

Mike groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Dark."

Dark looked to Flame and Ice, asking, "Could you take us to the kitchens?"

Both guards bowed and said, "Of course princess."

Flame and Ice took Mike and Dark to the kitchens and knocked on the doors. "Ciao, chi è?" they heard a female ask in an Italian dialect. Mike looked to Dark and she shrugged in a sort of, "you get used to this sort of stuff" manner.

There came an aged male voice in an Italian accent, asking the woman, "Granddaughter? What is going on?"

The woman, sounding a lot younger, said in Italian, "Padre, c'è qualcuno alla porta!"

The male sighed and said, "Granddaughter, please, speak English."

The woman clicked her tongue and said in an annoyed, thick Italian accent, "Why can't I speak normally Grandfather?"

The older male sighed and said, "Just because we can speak Italian doesn't mean the royalty can, now please, get back to work." The door opened, and Mike saw a mare in a black, white, and grey chef's uniform holding the door open.

The mare had a dark grey colored coat with a hint of Midnight Blue undercoat. Her mane was also a Midnight Blue with tiny streaks of purple and black, her tail was the same color. The Mark on her flank was that of a dual set of rusted knives crossed with each other. The mare saw him, smiled and said, "Hello sir? What do you want?"

Dark got in front of Mike, and said, "Miss Razer? Can you let us in?"

Razer blushed nervously and said, "O-of course ma'am." Then got out of the doorway. Mike and Dark went in and saw multiple chefs cooking a varied assortment of meats, salads, pastries, and a whole slew of other foods.

The door closed, and Mike turned, seeing another stallion unicorn holding a set of knives with his magic. The male saw Princess Dark, and smiled. His reaction to seeing Mike was less than stellar, the male growled and lobbed one of the knifes at Mike with his magic, aiming to kill him. Mike dodged the knife and it embedded itself into the wall behind Mike. "Lucil!" Came the male voice, again, "What in Nightmare Moon's name are you doing?!"

The stallion glared at Mike and said, "Who the fuck is this meatbag? Why is he with the princess?"

Mike saw another stallion, an earth pony who was a lot more aged than anyone else in the kitchen, get in front of the unicorn and slap him across the muzzle. He began swearing in what seemed to be not only Italian, but French, German, and even a bit of Bulgarian. Then, he (for some reason) began berating him in German.

After the burn of the decade, the unicorn was forced to put down the knives and leave the kitchen. The Earth pony then sighed and said, "Gesù, sono circondato da idioti." He then turned to Mike, and his expression softened exponentially. He began offering apologies for that member's behavior, making Mike feel uncomfortable. The Head chef then saw Dark and he gasped slightly, saying in a cheeky tone of voice, "My oh my, Lady Dark, look at how big you've gotten! Looks like I can no longer hold you on my lap."

Dark, well aware of the Chef's teasing, decided to join him, "And look at you Dante, you've gotten a lot older, how's your back been?"

The now named Dante sighed dramatically, acting as if his heart started to ache, and said, "Oh Little Dark, it hurts me old ticker to know that you've grown up with that dirty of a mind and mouth, saying those things to your elder."

Dark giggled slightly and Mike couldn't help but smile, seems like Dark and Dante had a bit of history. "Hey, Dark?" Mike said, grabbing Dark's attention.

"Yes Mike?" Dark asked.

"How do you know your Head Chef?" Mike asked in curiosity.

Dante clicked his tongue and said, "Please Mister Mike, call me Dante as well, you'll be like family to me."

Mike shook his head and said, "Alright, Dark, how do you know Dante?"

Dark smiled and looked to Mike, "He was my personal Chef when I was younger, many meals he made for me rivaled that of your five star Restaurants."

Mike nodded his head in understanding and he began smelling the food that was cooking, making his stomach roar in a begging tone. Dante grinned and said, "Is our new Lord hungry?"

Mike smiled, embarrassed, saying "Famished, haven't had anything since last night."

Dante then called to his Granddaughter and two other chefs to bring out the meal. Mike saw that Razer and two other chefs went over to one of the more massive ovens, it was holding something in its innards. Razer pulled it open and Mike began to smell the glorious smell of cooked pork. One of the chefs grabbed it with his magic and pulled it out of the oven and into the fresh air, Mike's jaw dropped in disbelief. The meat was that of a massive boar, skinned for its hide, and the horns were also missing, the kicker though was the fact that it had an apple in its mouth. The boar was around five feet even and (Mike was guessing here) weighing possibly around three hundred fifty pounds.

Dante grinned at Mike's look and said, "The Hight of this hog is five foot four and weighted in around almost four hundred pounds."

If Mike's mouth was watering at the smell of the hog, the weight and smell of the cooked hog made Mike's mouth drench in saliva. _"There's that much meat?! Oh god let me have a taste!"_ Mike thought to himself.

Dante then pulled out a cleaver from the cabinet and sliced open the belly of the hog, a multitude of smells assaulted Mike's nose, he could smell Cinnamon, garlic, and a few other spices. Mike looked to Dante and asked, "Can I have a bite?"

Dante grinned and said, "Sure, just leave enough for everyone else."

Mike grabbed a bit of the meat and placed it in his mouth. The flavor assaulted his taste buds and Mike could feel the flavors in the food individually, like they were all given their own time to show themselves out. "So good! How does it taste this good?!" Mike said after swallowing the pork.

Dante grinned and said, "Family secret my Lord."

Mike then said, "Let me guess, a HUMAN Family secret?"

Dante grinned and said, "You could say that my Lord."

Mike grinned slightly and said, "Come on, I don't think anyone in this world would name their kid Dante, it is obviously a human name."

Dante grinned like a child on Christmas eve, then said, "Maybe I'm a human, or I have a bit of human blood in me. That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Mike and Dante talked for a few more minutes, then Dark began to tug on Mike's hoodie sleeve, "Shall we head back to our room Mike, I can have food brought there."

Mike smiled at Dark and said, "Alright Dark," He turned to Dante and said, "We'll see you later Dante."

Both Mike and Dark made their way back to Dark's room, with Flame and Ice following behind them. When they got to Dark's Room, Mike opened the door for her and she went through, saying, "You are such a Gentlestallion."

Mike and Dark went into her Room and Dark switched back to her human form, making her body jiggle and bounce. Mike had a tough time keeping his erection hidden, Dark must've felt his discomfort and asked, "Mike? Is everything alright?"

Mike quickly nodded and said immediately as she finished her question, "YES! I'm fine Dark! You don't need to worry about me!"

Dark grinned and said in a teasing tone, "Alright Mike, if you're so sure about it, what are these bags of meat on my flank and chest?" she said showing off her body in all its naked glory to Mike.

Mike could only sputter and stutter in surprise as his eyes laid on Dark's Voluptuous body and rack. "W-w-well Dark, t-t-the things on your chest are called Breasts, and the meat on your flank is literally your flank, just slightly bigger. The reason your human body is thicker than your pony body is to attend to the Host's desires." He began to blush as he finished his sentence.

Dark's grin deepened, and she asked, "And what are the… Breasts and my bigger flank used for?"

If Mike's blush was bad before, the heat that Mike's face was giving off could cook food in seconds. "Well, the breasts are used to store milk for very young children, the bigger flank on the other hand…" Mike could only look away awkwardly.

Dark got the picture and pushed him over to the bed. Mike fell onto his back and Dark began to straddle his waist, rubbing her panty covered crotch on Mike's waist. Mike's mind was flying into overdrive, him mind realized that the woman he just met was throwing herself at him. The perverted half of his mind was screaming at him to be a man and go all the way, the other half, the gentlemanly side, was telling him to refuse her advances. His mind started to fizzle out when he saw Dark begin to remove the hoodie, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Dark threw the top to the ground beside the bed and Mike was wondering if he was going to heaven, or gonna be dragged to hell. Reason being, whenever a woman, relationship partner or other, the other one would have other ideas on the activities, not giving Mike's opinion a second to be voiced.

It turned out to be the former as Dark asked, "Mike, what's wrong?" Mike could guess that she knew what was wrong.

Mike then said, "Nothing is wrong Dark. Just, can you get off of me?" Trying to lightly force her of, but she wasn't budging. Mike paled as he felt his Magnum load itself and cock.

Dark must've felt it and said, "Mike,"

Mike, completely aware of what the other partner would said cried out, "I'm sorry Dark! It's just that-"

Dark placed one of her fingers on Mike's lips, shutting him up and threw him for a loop when she said, "It's alright Mike, I can guess that most of your race can't imagine fucking an actual animal."

Mike couldn't help but shutter as he thought of those furries that drew and imagined themselves animal/human hybrids and said, "You'd be surprised Dark."

 **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! LIME WILL BE STARTING NOW! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP OVER IT!**

Dark slowly grinned and lowered herself to his legs and saw that his pants were pitching a tent, "Looks you're happy to see me." She then unbuckled his belt with her magic and lowered his pants and boxers at the same time with her hands. His erect member popped out and Dark said, "Sweet Nightmares!"

Mike's member was around 8 and a half inches by an inch and a half. Dark looked the member up and down, grinning lustfully. "Good Darkness, so this is the Foal Maker of my mate!"

Mike's blush lessened, and he said, "Foal Make… oh, just got it."

Dark grabbed Mike's erect member with her hand and started stroking it off. Mike, having lost being accustomed to having a woman's hand stroking his member almost blew his load prematurely. "Fuck! Dark, we can't-" Mike started, only for Dark to say, "I know, we can still do foreplay as your race puts it."

Mike then gasped out, "Not what I was implying Dark!"

Dark stopped stroking it off and asked, "What were you implying then?"

Mike then said, "You don't have to do that with me yet! I don't want you to force yourself!"

Dark's face darkened for a second, before a smirk appeared on it, saying "Oh don't worry, I'll treat you gently."

Dark started licking his member and said, "So, what is this called? Most stallions name their Foal Maker."

Mike's blush returned, and he muttered, "Magnum."

Dark continued to lick it and said, "Magnum? Odd name for your Foal Maker, but I can't judge."

Mike said nothing and felt Dark's Mouth surround his Member. Mike let out a sharp breath as she started sucking him off. "Fuuuccckkkk!" Mike moaned as Dark bobbed her head up and down, even Deepthroating it. Mike was in pure bliss, she seemed like she had Centuries of experience under her belt due to the fact that he was almost brought to the edge of his climax almost immediately. "D-dark! If you keep pleasing me that much I won't last!"

Dark gave a look of, 'Just cum already!' to Mike.

Mike felt like he needed to release his cum, and did so down Dark's throat. The only thing is, he didn't just release a tiny stream, it came out like a geyser. "OH FUCKING SHIT!" Mike cried and grabbed the back of Dark's head and jammed his dick down her throat releasing seed after seed.

Around five minutes later, Mike was spent. Mike's dick left Dark's mouth with her giving a messy popping noise, "So tasty!" Dark said and kept some of the semen on her tongue, trying to get the whole flavor of it.

 **LIME HAS ENDED! YOU CAN MOVE ON NOW!**

Mike sighed in relief and asked, "How are you that good Dark? My ex couldn't even come close to that amount of not only time but cum as well."

Dark's smile seemed to falter, and she said, "I'll tell you later, alright Mike?"

Mike shrugged, knowing Dark was hiding something and said, "Okay Dark, I'll trust you."

Both Dark and Mike cuddled closer together and as soon as both of their eyes closed, sleep took them.

 **CHAPTER 3: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: FINALLY!**

 **Dark: About fucking time Crimson!**

 **Crimson: Sorry Dark, Got a lot of shit on my plate as of late.**

 **Dark: Did you seriously rhyme that out?**

 **Crimson: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Dark: Well, I'm gonna head back to my room, see you later.**

 **Crimson: Well, this has been CrimsonFucker4455 with Chapter 3 of My Little Insanity, PEACE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


End file.
